Cloud computing may be defined as the delivery of a computing service over a network using shared resources. Cloud computing often requires the storage of data files so that they are accessible to a variety of users. File storage may be viewed as a cloud computing service. Various end users may access files stored by a cloud service provider without knowing exactly how the files are stored.